


2:00AM - 2:59AM

by I_am_a_mess



Category: Kamen Rider OOO
Genre: Angst, Feels, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Late Night Conversations, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-06 20:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13418706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_a_mess/pseuds/I_am_a_mess
Summary: "Do you ever feel like you want to become human?"





	2:00AM - 2:59AM

"Ankh..." Eiji whispers in the dark inside their loft. It was currently 2 o'clock in the morning and the brunet couldn't sleep. When the Greeed didn't answer after a moment of silence, he tried again, "Are you awake?"

"Tch," He heard from somewhere in the darkness. "Of course I am, baka."

"Oh." Eiji replies.

There is another beat of silence.

"Is there a reason that you called my name in the middle of the night?" Ankh asked.

He watches Eiji shuffle under his sheets. "Not particularly."

Ankh scoffs. "Then why call my name in the first place? Go to sleep."

"I can't."

Ankh narrows his eyes and sits up in his nest. Usually the human has no problems with sleep, snoring away like an idiot. Either that or he's forcibly knocked out with medicine that the other stupid human (Date, is it?) gives him whenever he injures himself.

Before Ankh can open his mouth to reply, Eiji speaks again,

"Do you ever feel like you want to be human?"

Ankh blanches slightly at this question.

"It would make my life a little easier." He admits.

This time, Eiji sits up, flicking the small lamp on beside his bed. The room illuminates slightly, and he can see the outline of the blond in his nest.

"Human bodies are a lot more convenient than my current form, plus, it's not the same eating ice candies using only my arm." Ankh speaks softly, in almost a wistful tone and Eiji doesn't quite know how to react.

Since when has this side of Ankh ever existed?

"But you can't stay in Shingo's body forever." Eiji says. Quietly, carefully.

The soft expression on Ankh's face disappears, like it had only been a mere illusion, a mirage. "You're not kicking me out." He snaps.

Eiji furrows his brows, running a hand through the back of his head in mild frustration. "Ankh, we've talked about this. You're not being fair to Hina-chan at all."

Ankh tuts again, swinging his legs over the side of his nest. "There's a reason we're called Greeed, you know." He slowly puts himself into a standing position, stretching out his back in a way that could almost be described as feline, ironically.

"Where are you going?" The brunet whisper-shouts.

The bird Greeed raises an eyebrow before heading towards the window.

"Ankh! It's the middle of the night." Eiji makes to stand from his bed.

"Shut up, idiot. I'm going to the roof." He slides open the window, letting in the cool air that bites into Eiji's exposed arms. The blond steps onto the window ledge, crouching, and swivels to face the human. His eyes take on a softer quality to them and Eiji isn't sure where to look, his cheeks reddening slightly.

"Ankh?" He questions, looking in any direction but the Greeed's eyes.

Ankh remains focused on Eiji who squirms under his gaze. Another moment passes before he murmurs, "Go to sleep, Eiji," and disappears onto the roof whilst simultaneously sliding the window shut. 

For a long minute, Eiji sits in silence with a hand close to his chest. He recognized that their relationship changed after the purple medals entered his body. Of course he'd noticed Ankh paying closer attention to him, making sure he didn't go berserk.

If anything, he was thankful for it. 

But one thing he wasn't used to was the stares. The stares that held so much in them that Eiji couldn't comprehend. Ankh's eyes shone with unspoken emotion that left him slightly breathless.

Emotion?

That wasn't the right word. Greeed didn't feel emotion. Greeed didn't feel anything at all, Ankh included. 

But even so, Eiji had noticed that Ankh had changed. He was still rough around the edges, there were still moral dilemmas that the blond didn't understand.

But Ankh was changing.

What if 'emotion' is the right word? Is Ankh beginning to feel things?

The more he questioned it, the dizzier and more confused he became.

He heard a thud from the roof.

"Ankh?" He whispered to himself, sliding out of bed and untangling the sheets from his legs. He opened the window slowly, bracing himself from the cold this time. "Ankh?" He called quietly.

"Shit!" The blond cursed from above him and Eiji frowned, pulling himself from out of the window and onto the edge of the roof.

"What happened?"

He found the Greeed clutching his right arm, still in it's human form, crouched on the roof.

"Nothing." The blond grit out.

Eiji made his way over slowly, avoiding the cracks in the roof to stop himself from falling. As he got closer, he noticed Ankh tensing his arm slightly, gripping it.

"Did you hurt yourself?"

"It's nothing I can't handle." He snapped.

Eiji scowled slightly. "Show me." When Ankh made no move to stand up, he held out his arm, "Now, Ankh."

Ankh sighed, thrusting his arm into Eiji's direction.

Eiji's eyes widened slightly. "You're bleeding."

Ankh smirked. "I noticed."

There was a large gash across his hand, slowly oozing blood.

"Come inside and we'll treat it." Eiji sighed. "We can't let it get infected."

The emotion in Ankh's eyes appeared again and he hummed. "Can't spoil this fine packaging now, can we?"

Eiji frowned before grabbing hold of the Greeed's uninjured arm and dragging him from the roof and back inside.

Ankh sat at the foot of Eiji's bed, glaring at the wall in front of him. Eiji bent over, looking under the bed for the small box of medical supplies stashed under there before pulling it out. He held out his arm expectantly, waiting for Ankh to place his hand forward so he could clean it.

Ankh remained still.

"Ankh," Eiji said exasperatedly. 

The Greeed remained staring at the wall.

"If I get my new body," Ankh mutters, "What next?"

Eiji isn't sure if he's meant to hear or not.

"What would I do?" Ankh whispers, his eyes not moving from the wall and his face held such vulnerable quality to it that Eiji was taken aback. 

"Ankh."

"What if I can't get a new body? What if this is all I'll ever be? I can't stay here forever, I can't." Ankh's gaze glazed over slightly and it took Eiji a while to realize that they were tears.

This is new. 

Eiji grabbed Ankh's shoulders, shaking him slightly and with that the spell was broken. Ankh's eyes snapped towards Eiji's intensely. 

"Get off!" He snarled, pushing the brunet away from him. 

Concern etched Eiji's features as he backed away.

Ankh let out a breath through his nose and ran his uninjured hand through the curly side of his hair. "I'll treat this." He tried to keep his voice steady. "Now listen to me for once and go to sleep."

Eiji could only nod and turned away from him, climbing into bed and facing the wall. The clock read 2:37AM. 

He could hear the Greeed clattering about slightly and he heard the tell tale hiss when Ankh poured disinfectant over the wound and wrapped it up. He felt the bottom of the bed rise up to its natural position and Ankh turned off the lamp, his footsteps heading towards his nest. Trust him to not put the medical supplies away.

When all was quiet and the clock read 2:59AM, Eiji spoke again. "No matter what form you end up in, we won't abandon you, Ankh."

He heard the blond shift.

"I don't care."

Eiji smiled to himself slightly. "I know. I just wanted to tell you."

There was a moment of comfortable silence.

"Eiji."

"Yes?" He whispered.

"Go to sleep."

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little drabble I wrote when I was tired af but I hope you liked it anyways


End file.
